Talk:Greed Shade (V Series)/@comment-5763148-20190514143611/@comment-27185579-20190515161845
1. We do have degenerative plays for them but it's not used often. Zoa's effect and I expect you to know this as it has been mentioned several times in most Vanguard discussion sites. I don't think we even have any good examples anymore for what's deemed not loopable or degenerative in premium. Standard wise, GN main flaw is pulling off a consistent effect. Whatever you mill is what you have to work with. It is a fun mechanic but really what wins you is consistency. There are times when you want effect X but instead you got effect Y. You have to be very flexible in your plans but I think people win games most of the time because they just pull off an effect which they can do it within their control. Clan popularity are determined mainly by consistency. OTT in standard is example of a clan which previously played by devotees turned into a deck people picked up due to how really good it is to a point winning does not feel like a chore. So, I think it's better we avoid talking about clans being example for ideal version of the game because we don't have any actual statistics or consistent coverage on every locals in the world. 2.Perhaps you misunderstood what I was saying about the detrimental part. "Has there been any units been considered detrimental to opponent after hitting their threshold?" Detrimental refers to opponent really know they're in for really big problem. So far, the cards released in standard for GB has not been so insane to a point it's an actual concern. Well, Greed Shade might be first for you and a few players who are not comfortable with fetching answers from Drop Zone. Yes, it takes 1 card for you to get back a null or relevant cards but really, he's at best a 14k attacker cause no way you want to spam his on-place skill when you know there is no deck recycler. Milling is a cost on long term run when your deck size gets smaller and well, we run 4 draws cause I don't recall having a 3rd standard legal crit yet. Premium wise, Obadaih mills an answer for Greed Shade to fetch. We have seen other clans do it and yes, people play those builds which allows them to do so. It's not even a big deal. 3.Skull Dragon at least gets damage through if opponent is not willing to guard it and it's a real threat later on. I don't think Nightstorm, a 17k attacker in most cases can push your opponent and assume it got boosted, it can be easily guarded by a simple trigger or at best, it takes up 2 cards. He nets you a draw but eh, subsequent turns he is just a 12k unit. He doesn't retire himself but again, he's not swinging at people to force them in throwing more cards. Assuming he is at force 2 circle, we're still fine with it thanks to exposure from accel clans. 4.Information refers to game state. What cards were tutored or drive checked in previous turns? What cards are in the Drop Zone? How much resources they used or plan to save up? Clan mechanics are still info for players but it is not the biggest information compared to the events that take place in each turn. Again, I take you are well aware of veteran knowledge and this is what I am talking about. GB is generous in giving opponent the information. Whatever triggers or normal units are in the Drop Zone tells me what you might go for. If your pushers are not in Drop Zone, chances are you might throw them through basic calls or guarding which I prefer as you're using not superior calling them yet. You will prioritize your superior calling on other units which assist in the pusher and it's still fine. Once the pushers are in the Drop Zone, then the real challenge begins as you are going to call them when given the chance in an attempt to win the game. I will be optimistic and say at least one of them is the Drop Zone as part of the 10 cards requirement. 5. Baskirk is the least of our problems. Drive check with passive 2crit obtainable after hitting the requirement is what I rather face when Force clans can use Force 2 markers without effort or accel clans unleashing a barrage of attacks like there is no tomorrow? Heck, in group of protect clans, Granblue is not the scariest as opposed to other clans in the group. Okay, the least scariest which we can compared to is Megacolony but again, they can put off their cards more often thanks to generous resource recovery. I hope you don't take it to a point you will be heavily upset by what I said. Your replies are getting more aggressive which I feel it's better for me to concede to your argument because you want me to agree with you.